bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
You Learn Something New Every Day (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "You Learn Something New Every Day", Season 1, episode 30, 30th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail?, What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Play School Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh look Learning, Learning Something New and What Do You Think? {The word "Learning" appears below after the bus passes Bear.} When I was a wee bear, my daddy said "come over here" He held my little paw and said "Yeah. It's time I take you in the woods and show you 'round the neighborhood and teach you what it's like to be a bear" I learned when I heard a buzz That's where the honey was I learned what a bumblebee does Ouch! I learned where to find a snack Climb like a mountain jack Learned to find a tree to scratch my back Ah! I learned which caves were dry Way up in the mountains high Learned where porcupines lie Ouch! And when I sniffed the winter air Learned it's time to find a lair In other words, I learned to be a bear And whether you're a bear or whether you're you You Can Always Learn Something New It's true! You Can Always Learn Something New (For example---) You can learn how to eat right Don't ruin your appetite The way mosquitoes do when they bite Ouch! Learn how to read a book, learn how to be a cook, learn how to picnic by a brook (Pass the honey!) You can learn how to spell your name or how to play a board game Learn how to clean your ears Ouch! You can learn how to fly a kite Learn how to be polite In other words, learn to be a kid Right? And whether you're a bear or whether you're you You Can Always Learn Something New (Ever build an igloo?) You Can Always Learn Something New. Tutter Teaches Math Tutter: {realizes he is about to eat, but the cheese has disappeared} Shadow's Story Pip and Pop's Tour Pip: Us? Pop: We are not us! Grandma Flutter Arrives / The Grandma Mambo Learning About Bath Time Luna Learns / The Goodbye Song {Cut to Bear visiting the attic.} Bear: Ah, the Attic. Hmm. I love it up here. It's one of my favorite places in The Big Blue House. Want to know why? Because of all the cool stuff that's up here. For instance, look at this. See this? This is my old Varsity Berry Picking Jacket. I was the fastest berry picker at Hazelnut High. Yeah, The Attic is full of great stuff, but it's also the place where I talk to a special friend. Do you know who it is? That's right, it's Luna. Come on, let's go see her. {Cut to: Attic - Outside: Bear finds out that Luna is still here.} Bear: Good evening, Luna. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts